


Beg of Her for Remedy

by sapphic_werewolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, no sex though Osgood locks Kate in a closet and they talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_werewolf/pseuds/sapphic_werewolf
Summary: That relatable #mood when you’re really into your hot boss, and you’ve been pining for forever and it’s like, fine, until she barrels into your lab and trips into an extraterrestrial aphrodisiac and then tries to make out with you.
Relationships: Kate Lethbridge-Stewart/Petronella Osgood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Beg of Her for Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 in the morning, and I had to get this out of my drafts. 
> 
> can't believe I wrote a sex pollen fic, cause the idea that no one can consent in those is ~icky~, but dw, there's no sex in this and the consent issues are addressed. 
> 
> Title from Act III, Scene ii, Line 111 of A Midsummer Night's Dream, cause I'm that bitch
> 
> Chapter Title from Act II, Scene ii, Line 61 of Midsummer as well

“Kate, wait!” Osgood called, but it was too late.

She saw Kate trip and fall in slow motion, lunged forward to catch her, but there was nothing she could do. Kate already had a faceful of the fungi Osgood had been examining, and she was bent over the lab table, coughing and rubbing her forehead. Osgood hovered by her side, taking quick breaths through her mask. She knew she should flee, knew she should lock down the lab and start the ventilation process, knew she should call the quarantine officers, but she couldn’t leave Kate, not yet. There was no telling what this fungus was capable of --it had only fallen into human hands once before.

“Ma’am?” Osgood questioned, and then Kate was turning towards her, and there was something hungry in her eyes that made Osgood’s stomach drop.

Kate said nothing as her hand came up to cup Osgood’s cheek. Osgood stood, frozen, as Kate gently tugged her mask down and leaned in to kiss her. Without thinking, she kissed back. Kate’s lips were soft, and Osgood wanted to cry, Osgood wanted never to stop kissing her, Osgood wanted it but not like this, and now Kate was teasing her mouth open with her tongue, her hands light on Osgood’s waist, the faintest of caresses. Something low and shameful boiled in Osgood’s belly. Something lower and unspeakable flared between her legs. It would be so easy to give in and—

No. She pushed Kate away, stumbled back. Her eyes darted around the lab. She couldn’t risk letting the fungi out of the lab, but the decontamination procedures took minutes she didn’t have, she couldn’t fight Kate off forever, she didn’t want to fight her at all. Kate hadn’t moved yet; in fact, she was leaning back against the lab table, observing Osgood with something like mild bemusement, her head tilting in consideration. She had nothing to tie Kate up with (oh god, not like _that_ ), maybe she could barricade her in the closet? Yes, the closet, that might work! But first, the door.

Quick as she dared, Osgood dashed to the lab door and locked it. When she turned, Kate was upon her, trapping her up against the door. She grinned as she watched Osgood swallow the lump in her throat. The door handle was pressing into Osgood’s back awkwardly, but she didn’t dare move, didn’t dare squirm.

“Kate,” she began, “Kate, I--uh!”

She yelped, startled, as Kate _nibbled_ at the skin of her neck.

This wasn’t fair! This wasn’t fair! Years spent pining for a woman she never expected to love her back, burning with guilt and desire at every private smile, every steadying hand on her back and now this woman was finally kissing her, was, oh god, sucking a hickey (a fucking _hickey_ ) into her neck, and it wasn’t really her at all, and she couldn’t kiss her back because that wasn’t fair to Kate, couldn’t savor the feeling of Kate flush against her because that wasn’t fair to Kate either.

Osgood shoved her feelings down, and wow, it really hadn't gotten easier after all these years, had it? It didn’t matter right now. She had to do something. She should have prevented this, she should have tidied up the lab, she should have put a sign on the door or something, should have let Kate know--

Enough.

As Kate moved to press a kiss against her collarbone, Osgood shoved her off, head-butting her a little, trying her best not to hurt her friend. It was harder to get free this time—Kate’s grip was stronger, her lips more insistent.

Finally, she broke free and stumbled to the closet, having just enough time to wrench open the door before Kate was once again on her, thrusting a leg between her thighs, making Osgood blush scarlet as her hips jolted up involuntarily. Kate laughed then, a dark chuckle that turned Osgood’s stomach to molten gold.

“Os, stop fighting. It’s okay. I know you want this. I want it too.” Kate said, and her voice sounded so normal, so tender, that Osgood went still. Kate’s hands were running up and down her sides, her eyes still starving though her movements were light. When she went to take a breath, she found it caught in her throat and had to gasp for air.

“You’re not in a place where you can give meaningful consent, Kate,” Osgood said, putting what she hoped was a steadying hand on Kate’s shoulder, even as Kate’s hands tightened around her waist. Osgood moved a bit so that Kate was more angled towards the closet.

Then Kate was kissing her again, fierce and unrelenting, rocking her thigh between Osgood’s legs until Osgood couldn’t help but gasp. Kate laughed, untucked Osgood’s shirt, and pushed it up, running her warm hands across Osgood’s stomach.

“Kate, I said no.” Osgood gritted out, leveraging what momentum she could as she wrestled Kate into the closet. There was a sharp crack as Kate hit her head against a shelf and dropped to the ground. For a horrible moment, Osgood thought she had killed her. But then Kate opened her eyes and lunged for Osgood. Without thinking, Osgood elbowed her back and slammed the closet door, pressing her weight against it. There was no lock.

For a moment, it was silent, save Osgood’s heavy breathing.

“Kate? Are you okay?” Osgood said, taking out her inhaler and taking a few puffs until her chest no longer felt about to break.

There was a sound from inside the closet, and at first, Osgood thought it was crying. But as the sound grew, and Osgood heard a shuffling approaching the door, she realised it was laughter, the same low chuckle from before. Osgood clenched her thighs together, trying to ignore the heat gathering between her legs.

“I know you want to touch me. I know you want me to touch you.” Kate said, and her voice sawed Osgood’s heart like a bowstring. She said nothing.

“Do you think I don’t notice how you look at me?” Osgood blushed, shook her head silently. This wasn’t happening.

“Sweet Osgood, always so eager to please. So helpful and quick, so clever and brave. Always starving for the praise you think you don’t deserve. Oh, but Os, you do, you deserve so much, much more than I’ve said, and for that I’m sorry.”

Whatever Osgood had expected, it wasn’t that. She was glad Kate couldn't see her; she’d gone absolutely beetroot, and she felt all tingly, floating on the current of Kate’s voice, and wasn’t that the sickest part of it all?

“You’re beautiful, Os, absolutely brilliant,” Kate marvelled. “So kind and gentle and curious. I want to make you understand how incredible you are. I want to make you happy. I want to hear the sounds you’d make as you come apart beneath me.”

Osgood blushed scarlet. This couldn’t be happening. Osgood wondered what Kate sounded like when she came. She buried her face in her hands.

“Please, Osgood, let me out,” Kate was saying.

“Kate, you’re not in your right mind. You’ve inhaled who knows how much of an alien fungus, and you’re not yourself right now. You need to stay there for both of our sakes.” Osgood replied, trying to keep her tone as even as possible.

No response.

A minute passed, then two.

“Kate?” Osgood questioned, “Are you al—“

“I dream of you, you know,” Kate said, and she sounded more like herself. Her voice was quiet, thoughtful.

“What?!” Osgood was having a goddamn conniption.

“Most nights, if I'm honest. We go to dinner, or we go walking, or we’re up in space, just floating, your hand in mine.” Osgood didn’t know how to respond to this, didn’t dare to.

Osgood dreamed of Kate too. She dreamed they were in the Doctor’s Tardis, dancing in the console room. They waltzed, mostly, dizzy with the feeling of holding each other.

Kate sighed against the door, and there was a thunk like she’d let her head rest against it. Osgood wanted so badly to open the door, to take into her arms and cradle her, hold her hand, let her sweat this out. She didn’t move.

“I dream of cooking you dinner, of you making breakfast. I dream of kissing you, touching you. I dream of fucking you on my fingers, until all you can say is my name, over and over.”

And there it was. Osgood stiffened against the door as her body burned over Kate’s admissions. She tried to keep her breathing even, but her heart was racing, her mind looping the feeling of Kate’s firm thigh between her legs, Kate’s lips greedy against her neck. Osgood didn’t dare move, didn’t dare speak. She should have told her to stop, should have plugged her ears. Instead, Osgood listened spellbound, enraptured, ashamed as Kate continued, as Kate talked and talked until she was all out of words.

Everything was silent, and in this absence, the beat of Osgood's own heart was deafening. Osgood thought she might combust. In fact, she would have preferred it. Anything was better than this, every nerve in her body screaming for touch.

“Kate?” Osgood whispered once, and then again. When there was no answer, Osgood stood, took a second to brace herself, and slowly opened the closet door.

Kate slumped to the floor, Osgood barely having time to reach a hand under her head to stop it from hitting the ground. She put two fingers to Kate’s wrist, let out a sigh, then maneuvered Kate out of the closet into a sitting position as gently as she could. Kate's mouth was slightly open. She would not think about it. She was going through the motions and that was all. She couldn't handle any more than that. She smoothed down Kate’s hair, unrumpled her shirt, and then went to work decontaminating the lab.

She was wiping down the tables when she heard Kate rasp,

“Oh, Osgood, I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> up next, angst.
> 
> (it will be resolved, dw)
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> hit me up at https://sapphic--werewolf.tumblr.com/ if u have any requests, prompts, or u just want to say hi!


End file.
